The Duindyne
by Artista321
Summary: When Aragorn receives a warning from two old friends, his reign in Gondor comes to a rather abrupt halt as the city of Minas Tirith is viciously attacked by an ancient horror. Unable to withstand the attack of such a powerful foe, the city is breached and the three hunters ripped away from their worlds. Rated T for Violence and some foul language on the Dwarf's behalf.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LORD OF THE RINGS CHARCTERS AND NEVER WILL. THEY ALL ELONG TO THE BRILLIANT MIND OF J. R. R. TOLKIEN.**

**Author's Note: This is my very first story on this website, so critic, tips, and ideas are welcome and appreciated. Thank you and enjoy the story. (And I apologize in advance if you find the bold font annoying.)**

The stars glittered coldly in the sky, and a single cloud lingered in front of the moon; hiding what little light it would have been able to grace upon the land. A single horse with two riders appeared on the steep hilltop, both were hooded and cloaked. The first rider was tall and thin, and the second was short and broad. The white stallion stamped it's foot in unease, sensing the tension of an unidentified threat in the air. The tall rider noticed this and bowed his head to whispered softly into the horse's ear, calming the unsure steed considerably. Then without another moment lost, the stout rider gently kicked the horse's side and the strange trio plunged down the hill towards the silent white city awaiting them.

In one of the greatest of the halls of men, past great stone columns and unlit torches, sat a king on his throne. He was ruggedly handsome, and was clad in simple yet rich clothing, showing high rank, but not any source vanity. Nearby, a shining crown rested on a polished table, worn by him only when he saw fit. His whiskered chin rested upon his fist and his eyes were closed allowing him to listen to the noiselessness palace. He had been pondering many of his thoughts carefully, playing over in his mind recent events. Soon enough though, his thinking was interrupted, when his keen ears detected the distant pounding of hooves on pavement. Sitting up straight, his eyes flew open and he stared at the doors as the hooves neared and then faded to nothing. Seconds were given for him to puzzle over this matter, before the doors were pushed open, and two hooded men entered his halls. The king sat straighter still. "Who be it who come at this hour to the realm of Gondor, and what be your purpose?" When they stopped before the throne and did not answer he commanded them. "Lower your hoods." he said, and so they did. The tall rider was fair faced, with silvery eyes, and skin slightly paler than as his long hair. Showing slightly, were the pointed ears of an Elf. The stout rider, unmistakably now a Dwarf, had hair and a great beard of fiery red. His face not so pleasant to gaze upon as the Elf's, yet there were lines on his face from smiling, making him seem kinder. His dark eyes bore into the king, matching his hard expression.

"Lord Aragorn." said the tall and both bowed respectfully. The king gazed for a moment in disbelief, before he gave a warm smile.

"My friends! What purpose brings all the way from the mines of the Dwarves and the forests of the Elves to Minas Tirith?" he asked standing and stepping down the small flight of steps to them. "Tis no short distance." The two stopped their bowing and the Dwarf let a loud out a huff of breath.

"Indeed it was not a quick ride, though I believe you would find questioning the would Elf more beneficial than speaking to me." he grunted and Aragorn turned around. The Elf had been staring at the floor wearily, not having made a sound since he had greeted the king.

"Legolas?" Aragorn said curiously. Legolas looked up and then did the king realize the traces of restlessness on the two companion's faces. Gimli bore dark circle's beneath his eyes, signaling he was in need of rest. And Legolas seemed to have aged, for though he carried himself proudly, he had a certain heaviness to his shoulders, like he bore some burden. "What has happened?" he asked, smile fading away to look of concern. Legolas sighed softly, as he began to recount the story.

"Since the War of the Ring, darkness has left the forest of Mirkwood. So much so, that we thought of calling it the Greenwood once more. The spiders have ceased to attack passerby, and Orcs no longer seek refuge in the shadows of the trees. Though not even a week back, an evil presence seemed to have returned. And it was not an Orc nor a Spider that caused the feeling of unease growing within us all. My father recognized the sense after we experienced a bout of cold in our land. At the moment, all we knew was that the feeling was ancient and horrible. Now we fear we do know what it is. If our assumption is correct, then the mere fact threatens the safety of all of Middle Earth." he paused to allow the news to sink in for a moment, before he continued. "The creature is said to be searching for something. Reports from nearby villages report seeing the monster heading towards Gondor. If he is on his way, your lands are in grave danger, Aragorn. You must prepare yourself if this city is to survive the onslaught coming to it." Aragorn paled and took a step back.

"What is such a creature that it threatens us in such a way? What is it's name?" he asked, struggling to control a tremble of fear he felt for his people. In turn now Legolas paled and Gimli set a reassuring hand on the Elf.

"He needs to know what he's up against Master Elf. Tell him the name." the Dwarf said carefully.

"The Duindyne." Legolas whispered.

**Yup well, that's all I've got so far. Thought a little cliffhanger might be nice to wrap things up for now. I will be continuing on and would appreciate comments. Thanks! :) -Artista321**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL OWN NOTHING SADLY.**

**I know I just posted the first chapter but I'm bored so I posted this chapter. Also, some of my keys don't always work very well, so there will be typos. Special thanks to Black Sands Britannica for moral support :)**

Aragorn stepped away shocked, clear eyes flashing mixed emotions. And after a long moment of pure silence, the king regained his ability to speak. "I have not heard of such creature, except for late night legends spoken around a fire." he said, disbelief dripping from his words. "The demons were said to be banished to the abyss." Gimli simply shook his head sadly.

"But we already know the stories aren't true." he said tiredly, allowing Aragorn to turn and deal him a confused look before the Dwarf continued on. Gimli set his axe on the floor so that he could lean on it. "The Balrog is one of the demons." he spat, most likely recalling their unfortunate trip to Moria. During which, they all believed their beloved wizard, Gandalf, to have been killed by the fiery beast. "He was not supposed to be able to walk on the surface of Middle Earth without withering into dust."

"The curse binding them to the shadows of exile has been broken." Legolas said almost trancelike as he recalled the same distant memory as the Dwarf. Abruptly he snapped to attention. "Aragorn." he said seriously. "You need to prepare yourself for the attack that is coming. Minas Tirith needs to stand in the end. It is the flag of hope for all people." The king glanced at his two friends in turn, sadness in his eyes.

"Thank you for informing me yourselves. I will need your support for the dark days that are approaching." he sighed, and in the view of his allies, he seemed to age a few more years under the burden of the knowledge he had just received.

The king gathered his soldiers together and ordered them into the night. Their orders from the king were simple and clear.

_"Enter the city and inform the people of an oncoming threat. Instruct them to pack their vital possessions, and warn them not to burden themselves with riches. We evacuate in the morning to the sanctuary inside the mountain. There I will explain to them the present situation myself."_

Then when the soldiers were gone, Aragorn left to warn Arwen, who was to soon give birth to their child.

"You need to evacuate with the rest Arwen. Find Imdlamira she is a healer and she will watch over you and our child." he said, gently placing a hand over the unborn infant, in Arwen's abdomen.

"Elessar." she said quietly, her thin hand grabbing his. "What is wrong? The feeling of tension on you is overwhelming." Aragorn squeezed her hand.

"The matter will be resolved soon, do not worry. Legolas and Gimli arrived not to long ago to warn me. Between us and the soldiers, we should be able to drive off the Duindyne." he said, though his tone was casual he felt unsure of the words he spoke. At the news that the Duindyne was the issue, Arwen's eyes widened and she drew closer to him out of fear for his life.

"Do not so foolishly attempt to chase off a threat if you know not how." she whispered and faced Aragorn, her eyes passionate with love for him. "The weakness of this creature is light and beauty. This is the reason the beast will not attack during sunlight. Return to me soon Elessar." she said, and felt the king's steady arms embrace her protectively. Then Aragorn broke away, though he would have rather stayed with his wife. He left her sitting on the bed of their room.

Aragorn stood waiting for the guards to return. Legolas stood to his left, fingers locked tightly on his bow, a gift he received during their trip to Lothlorien. Gimli was at his right, his gloved hand wiping off an invisible smudge on the blade of one of his axes. "I'm glad we will fight at each other's sides once more." the king said softly. Legolas gave him the trace of a smile and Gimli gave a deep sigh.

"As am I lad. As am I." the dwarf said in an unusually warm tone. Moments later Legolas tensed seconds before Aragorn, and when the doors swung open both men were already rushing forward. It was one of the guards Aragorn had sent out. His armor was dented and grimy. But the worst thing to look t was his face, which displayed a deep looking gash.

"My Lord!" he gasped, stumbling up the stairs. "We have been attacked!" Aragorn froze.

"By whom?" he asked, inwardly dreading the answer. The guard didn't answer. Instead he pitched forward, almost hitting the floor had it not been for Legolas darting forward and catching him by his shoulders. The Elf gently laid the man on the floor as Aragorn unstrapped his armor. The second the dented metal was off, the king lay his head against the man's chest. A frantic heartbeat met his ears. Well, at least he was alive. Gimli had run forward to stand beside Aragorn as he inspected the man. Then Legolas extended his hand to wipe blood from the man's face, but the second his fingertips brushed the man's forehead, he let out a gasp and withdrew his hand. Aragorn and Gimli whipped around and watched as he cursed fluently in Elvish. He looked at them.

"He is cold as ice." Legolas yelped. And Gimli drew in a painful sounding breath.

"The Duindyne is here."


	3. Author's Note

Ugh. looking over this I realize that I wrote it rather hastily, my bloody keyboard doesn't always work well, that is the explanation for the multiple spelling mistakes. I apologize for bad descriptions, I am currently focusing more on the over all concept. It's sloppy I know and I will return to the posted chapters and work on fixing typos, and adding on to the details. I am a new writer here and would appreciate your flexibility and patience, though I'm sure that you already have it. Thank you for your consideration.

-**_Artista321_**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING...STILL**

**Hullo all you out there! Thank you for bearing with me and getting this far in my story! I have been posting chapters like mad due to the fact that I'm too excited to hold back. Special thanks to thecrownlessagainshallbeking for such a kindly review. On with the story!**

Aragorn ran swiftly through the city streets, Legolas and Gimli beside him. All three hunters had their weapons drawn and ready to attack the beast to defend the citizens of Minas Tirith. A single white fledged arrow was already on the string of the Elf prince's bow, ready to be fired at a moments notice. The axe of the Dwarf lord swung in his hands as he ran, the blade glowing dangerously whenever it caught the starlight. And the great king of Men held the sword of his ancestors, gripping it readily, as he prepared for the fight that was to come. The three allies heard the sounds of battle in the distance, the noise steadily grew louder as they sprinted towards it. Though grievously, Aragorn and Legolas continually had to slow their pace to allow Gimli to regain his breath and catch up, due to the fact that he was a Dwarf, and had legs shorter than a Man's and Elf's. Soon enough they reached the scene they had been meaning to get to since the news of attack. Though what they saw sent a quiver of fear through all three. Women were screaming as they ran past with their crying children, attempting to get themselves and their kin away from the monster who was currently attacking the guards. The creature was enormous, and when a guard stabbed at it's leg with a long scimitar, the beast spread out a pair of bat-like wings, showing them off as he swatted the guard away. The Duindyne had a tall, thick body, and arms and legs knotted with muscles. It's skin looked like a mixture between sinewy leather and gleaming grey scales. Tracing along it's back, from it's head to it's thick tail, were a row of hard jagged looking spikes, matching the steely talons of it's hand and feet. It grabbed another man and held him high, about to toss him away, when Aragorn yelled out. "Stop!" the Duindyne whipped around to see who had dared command him. His front was even worse then his back. He had a long gaping mouth full of thin, fangs, and his face was only vaguely human. Two slits replaced it's nose, making the creature look slightly reptilian. He had many, many scars covering his body, portraying him looking tortured and angrier. Most horrible of all were his eyes. They were blank, white, and dead. Staring into them each in turn. The three allies all felt the air grow colder as the beast glared at them. Soon the temperature had dropped to bitterly cold, and clouds of fog could be seen coming from the mouths of those who breathed. The monster swatted away another guard, and Aragorn charged forward, not wanting any more of his men to get injured. Legolas and Gimli did not hesitate to follow their friend into the battle. Things went wrong almost immediately, the Duindyne attempted to hit Aragorn with his fist, and the king dodged. lashing out with his sword, only to find the beast had prepared for this. The thick tail was whipped around, knocking the king through the air. He slid back and hit a wall hard. A surprised look crossed the face of the Duindyne and looked at it's tail to see a small gash made by Anduril. He growled and turned to Legolas and Gimli who had both staring at where Aragorn now lay unmoving. The sound of the angry noise made them both turn back to face the beast. Legolas pulled back his bowstring, and dodged the lash from a tail, shooting when he had a clear view. The arrow barely sunk into the Duindyne's scaly hide, and it seemed to not affect him. As Legolas gaped for a moment, Gimli charged hacking at the creature's thick legs. The Duindyne grabbed at Gimli, and soon found an arrow in his cheek, dangerously close to his eye. He bellowed in rage and kicked out, hitting Gimli, where he soon lay next to Aragorn.

"Gimli!" Legolas cried out to his friend, though he received no answer from the Dwarf. The roar on the Duindyne returned him to his shooting. With renewed desperation to help his friends, he dodged the blows thrown at him, growing weary. Then an unexpected, quick blow and the thin claws flashed down the Elf's right arm. Surprised, the Duindyne used it to his advantage and hit Legolas towards his fallen allies.

Aragorn's eyes fluttered open. His head ached from where he had hit it on the wall, and feeling through his hair he realized he was bleeding slightly. Then he caught sight of his friends. Dread threatened to consume him as he crawled over to them, frantically checking their vitals. They were slightly weak pulses, but he knew the Dwarf and Elf to be tougher then they seemed, for they had traveled far with each other and Aragorn remembered that they had survived many seemingly hopeless battles, with barely any scars to show for it. Though they had not escaped being wounded this time. Gimli was not bleeding anywhere but his cheek was badly bruised and his leg was bent at an unnatural angle. Legolas had a long deep gash down his arm, and he appeared to have hit the ground harder then he and Gimli. He got to his knees unsteadily, and noticed the beast staring over the silent city, standing in the wreckage of crumbled buildings and the unlucky few bodies of the Gondorian soldiers. Aragorn felt a fierce unnatural hatred towards the demon. Without turning he heard the creature speak for the first time.

"Well, the king awakens at last." he hissed, his voice sounding like knives scratching down metal. Aragorn glowered at the brute as he stood and gripped his sword. The Duindyne turned to face the angry king. "Do not even bother." he sneered as he saw the blade gleaming in Aragorn's hand. "You and your warriors have already been defeated. Your soldiers, your axe wielder, your archer, and even yourself."

"We are not defeated until we are all dead." he spat, receiving a look of amusement from the Duindyne. Then, unexpectedly, the demon grabbed him up so that they stared eye-level into each others faces, Aragorn felt the air had grown colder still.

"As you seem to already know, I am the Duindyne." he growled, wrapping his talons around the king more tightly he continued. "And I am in need of your..._assistance_."


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS.**

**Hi everyone and thanks for returning to read my typo filled story, glad you are still with me. I hope you'll enjoy my latest chapter of the Duindyne that I just typed for like...two hours nonstop. This chapter longer than the others. Yay. And I feel kind of bad for the things I've been doing to the poor characters, but everyone else seems to enjoy the concepts so far so I'm keeping them. Special thanks to Certh, Emzieluvsbooks, and nyx thranduillon for the awesome comments! Oh, and fun fact guys, this was a dream I had about a year ago, though I might've possibly altered it a tinsy little bit. Anyway, on with the show!**

Aragorn glared into the eyes of the Duindyne, feeling his heart growing colder as the blank eyes searched through him. "The only thing you shall receive from me is death!" he spat out and struggled furtively. The Duindyne gave a strange attempt at a smile that looked more so like a grimace on his harsh face.

"Or entertainment." he rumbled, sounding slightly amused. Using his other hand, he extended a single talon and pressed the point underneath the kings chin. The touch from the beast on Aragorn's bare flesh brought his body temperature to a newfound kind of cold. It made the stormy passage of Caradhras seem warm as springtime. He shuddered but kept his pride, not stooping his shoulders even the slightest. He raised his chin defiantly, though he was trembling.

"You shall not receive any information from me." he growled.

"I was not going to ask you to tell me anything." the Duindyne said at first leaving Aragorn looking slightly confused before he snapped. "I was commanding you to tell me everything!" his sudden fury was frightening, and he clutched the king even tighter than before. Aragorn restrained a flinch from the tightness growing more intense around his body. Then he gave the Duindyne a look as cold as the air around them, no words upon his lips. The Duindyne gave a puff of anger, misty air rushing out his nose. "Very well. The stories I have been told about your noble heritage are true. So you won't risk your kingdom and grace me with your vast knowledge of secrets, to save yourself from pain." he hissed. He stood and thought about other ways he could persuade the king to speak, his mind speeding through other options. Then another grisly sneer appeared on his face. "I know." he purred, drawing out his words, as he was struck with the sudden memory of an event having occurred not so long ago. Then he flung his captive to the ground. Aragorn rolled on his shoulder as he hit the ground, avoiding major injury on the hard cobblestone floor, though a small gasp escaped him upon impact. Then he paused for a brief moment, looking at the area where the Duindyne was stooping down. He felt himself freeze. His heart pounding, he felt a shout catch in his throat, as the Duindyne bent down over Legolas and Gimli's still forms. "No!"

Gimli felt his mind spin when he opened his eyes and the world tilted dangerously. He let out a raspy cough, as he allowed the scene taking place around him to sink in. The first thing he noticed, was Legolas. He was lying not far away from him. His head spun again, and he ripped off his glove and felt underneath the elf's neck. A steady pulse met his thick fingers so he allowed a small breath of relief to escape him. In his mind it was rather absurd to see Legolas lying unconscious on the ground, with a deep cut bleeding on his arm. The Dwarf had never seen him bleeding, or unconcious for that matter, then he remembered where they were, and why they were injured. They had been fighting. The sounds, sights, and feelings came rushing back to him. Screaming men, women, and children. A beast of terrible aura of darkness and power. Bitterly cold air. And the znnoying pain in his ankle as he hit a wall. A few yards in front of him he heard a desperate sounding yell. "No!" shouted the strained voice, and Gimli almost immediately recognized it as Aragorn's. He looked to see a large clawed hand reaching towards him and Legolas. He knew it was the Duindyne who was grasping for them. So without looking away from the beast, his fingers searched for his axe, which had fallen beside him when the Duindyne had hit him into the wall. And before the talons closed around them, he swung. A deep howl emanated from the monster. A guttural scream that caused both Man and Dwarf to cover their ears to block out the noise. Gimli rose to his feet and feeling slightly cocky and angry because of the injuries the monster had dealt them, he wiped the black blood from his blade saying.

"You beast's have the foulest innards." He then received a murderous look in turn.

"I will destroy you Dwarf!" the Duindyne screeched, cradling his bleeding hand as he assessed the damage done by the Dwarvish iron. Aragorn rushed over to Gimli and gripped his shoulder.

"I would not have deemed that a wise decision." he said, though he was impressed with Gimli's gutsy form of courage. "Come, we shall lead him away from the wounded while his fury blinds his judgment. " Aragorn counseled. Gimli looked reluctant.

"What of Legolas?" he said softly, and Aragorn turned to get a quick look at the Elf.

"We shall return to him." he finally, and hesitantly said and Dwarf nodded slowly.

"Very well." he grunted. They both broke into run, or limp in Gimli's case, due to the fact he seemed to have twisted his ankle. They heard a roar of protest behind them and they knew the demon had realized that they had fled from him. Soon the heavy sound pounding footsteps and they looked to see the Duindyne running on all fours, looking even less like a man, and more like an animal than before. Aragorn felt they had an advantage though because of the mere fact that he knew the walks of the city and the Duindyne did not. The sharply turned corners and felt brief moments of triumph whenever they heard a howl of anger s the Duindyne missed the turn. They made their way through streets and byways turning quickly if they had the chance.

"We only have to outlast the beast until dawn." Aragorn puffed. Gimli nodded confidently before looking confused.

"Why do we await the sun's rise?" he asked, puzzled by the vagueness of Aragorn's comment.

"The Duindyne cannot enter the light of the sun. According to Arwen, the demon's fear is of great light and beauty." he said and turned again.

Then a rush of air and Gimli looked back to see the cause and let out a gasp of awe and disbelief. "Durin's Bane!" he breathed. "Aragorn we don't have much longer! The demon had taken to the air." he shouted to his companion. Aragorn grabbed Gimli's arm and pulled him in front of him, slowing as well so the Dwarf could pass. He looked back as he sprinted and saw the Duindyne had extended his great wings and soared towards them at great speed. They turned left and Aragorn practically ran over Gimli, who had stopped abruptly. Then he noticed the gate, that had stopped them both in their tracks. Aragorn felt a sense of dread consume him. The gates should not have been bound shut. Then there was a loud crack and the ground shook, as the Duindyne landed.


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. ANYTHING. (Except the Duindyne yay)**

**Agh! I love you all! I have been getting such nice support from those reading, special thank you to Stranger, Emzieluvsbooks, nyx thranduillon, and Eowyn Greenleaf for being so awesome. :)** **Now to continue with the story.**

The Duindyne let out a labored breath, that sent shivers down Gimli and Aragorn's spines, cooling the already rigid air. The demon looked unbelievably furious, his features contorted with anger. "I would have made your death quick you insolent Dwarf! But no longer." he hissed through his fangs. The two noticed, that the beast held his hand oddly, like a wounded animal. It seemed as though Gimli had actually managed to injure the Duindyne badly, in his wild attempt to protect Legolas and himself. Aragorn stood supportively beside the Dwarf, ready to aid and defend him if he had to, which at the moment it seemed as though he would have to. Gimli took a bold step forward. A critical look in his eyes as glared at the Duindyne.

"Your attack was unjust and cowardly. You have injured great men, the king of Gondor, and an ally of mine, so I find myself regretting nothing." he said dangerously and then he spat before the reptilian feet. If it was even possible, the Duindyne's expression looked more wrathful than before.

"You will regret your rash actions!" he growled, struggling to control his voice, which was trembling with anger. He lifted his upper lip in a snarl. He dropped his hands slowly so that they touched the ground and he was on all fours. He lunged forward, his muscles rippling as he ran at the two cornered hunters. The Dwarf readied his axe and Aragorn gripped his sword. But before the Duindyne reached them, there was a streak of silver and the beast skidded to a halt. He gave a hiss of pain as he ripped an arrow from his shoulder. "Curse the Elves!" he roared and Aragorn and Gimli looked around in surprise.

"Leave them be!" shouted an unsteady voice. The voice belonged to none other than Legolas. He stood at the open end of the street holding out his bow, another arrow set on the string. His arm trembled slightly from the long cut tracing along it, though other than that he looked healthy as ever. Gimli glared at Legolas.

"I could fight for myself if you weren't always coming and attempting a rescue!" he huffed and pounded the handle of his axe into the pavement to portray his frustration with the Elf. "I'm not a helpless child!"

"To me you are a child." Legolas replied smugly, Gimli's glare hardened. _Elves and their immortality, _he thought to himself, annoyance rising towards his companion; an annoyance they only seemed able to provoke in each other. The Duindyne glowered.

"I came here for a simple reason, and whether or not you wish to grant me the completion of my objective, I will win this. I outrank you all!" he roared. "I shall have my way." he said and gave Aragorn a frightening look. "As for you two." he snapped, dealing a look of loathing to Gimli and Legolas. "You will perish for naught if you attempt to stop me!" Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli did not waver or lower their weapons. So again the Duindyne spoke in a dangerously soft voice. "Your highness," he began with a purr. "If you would heed my words, it would be best for the health of your friends."

"Aragorn!" Legolas ran to stand next to Aragorn. He continued to hold his bow aloft as he whispered. "_In helch rhaug centíra hannas heniad. Nith rega nin_!" Aragorn looked at the Elf incredously.

"Im rŷn landpthu nith an helthana!" he said through gritted teeth. Legolas looked at the young king silently willing him to run for help.

"Estel." Legolas said more forcefully. "Heorio, naeth aderthadina." Aragorn's expression looked torn. He wanted to protect his people, but not at the expense of the lives of such close allies. They had endured so much together, and Aragorn owed them both with his life. How would Mirkwood and Erebor suffer if they lost their prince and lord? They would grieve, and the Gondor would lose two very strong and important allies. But if he did not go for help, he was dooming Minas Tirith to the fate of this creatures design. He felt frustration at the thought that it seemed, as though he would not escape this without sacrificing something important to him.

**'In helch rhaug burthan hannas heniad, drega!'- The Duindyne (cold demon) seeks information from you. You must flee!**

**'Im rŷn landpthu nith an helthana'- I will not leaving you to him!**

**'Estel'- Hope (Aragorn's Elvish name)**

**'Heorio, naeth aderthadina'- We need reinforcements.**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING OWNED. EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MONSTER.**

**Oh goodness, sorry this took so long. I did not mean to keep you guys waiting. I won't even waste your time on the authors note except to credit Elvish Cupcake, Emzieluvsbooks, nyx thranduillon, and l3LegolasWill. You guys, I cannot even tell you how much your support touches me. Thanks!**

Aragorn stepped back further, as the Duindyne approached them with heavy footfalls. The gate was too close now, and a small piece of it poked uncomfortably into his left shoulder. He gazed sadly at Legolas and Gimli, as an idea brewed in his mind, but he was not quite sure it would be readily used. It was a rather desperate plan, one you would only use if you were on your last resort. He knew that his first responsibility was Gondor, but he felt himself wanting to protect his companions more then his land. If only they could've taken the counsel of Gandalf, but he had unfortunately sailed off to the Grey Havens with their dear Hobbit, Frodo Baggins, Arwen's father Elrond, and the Lady Galadriel and her husband Lord Celeborn. He off all people, would've conjured up a sensible way for them all to escape the wrath of this monster, the old wizard had defeated many great foes, and the Duindyne was no greater than the Balrog. Though the Balrog had practically killed Gandalf, he hadn't, and the wizard grew wiser and more powerful then before because of the unpleasant experience. Aragorn only hoped they could all live through his plan. He cursed himself silently for not asking Gandalf any particular questions on demons; and then again, there had really been no need to at the time. It seemed as though Middle Earth would never truly rest in peace. Fate had decided to keep things as interesting as possible. Slowly he lowered his sword, but did not sheath it. "I will go with you if you promise to leave my lands and people in peace. But if you betray me and harm anyone, I will kill you or die trying. And if I am not alive, it will be difficult to get information out of me." Legolas and Gimli each gave Aragorn a look of pleading. Of course they did not wish it of him to sacrifice himself.

"Aragorn do not so foolishly believe this creature will allow your people to live after what he has already proven he can do." Gimli said gruffly stepping up and in front of Aragorn as if to shield him.

"Silence!" hissed the Duindyne. "If it is as the king wishes to accompany me, then so be it. You are not in this quarrel Dwarf."

"But he is." said Aragorn angrily, dealing a loathing look to the demon. "He is one of the many things I am attempting to protect from _you_, therefore part of our agreement. You shall not lay a single claw on him if you wish for me to go through with this." Gimli gave an angry look to both the Duindyne and his friend.

"I don't need protecting! I can defend myself if trouble chooses to come to me, it wouldn't be the first time as you well know. And I shall not allow Aragorn to go with you." Gimli growled. "For you will kill him once you have taken all that you desire." The Duindyne flared his nostrils angrily, as Legolas too began to protest.

"Gimli speaks the truth Estel, you must not believe what this creature has told you. His words are wreathed in lies, and his mind is full of deceit." Legolas said and stepped forward as well. "Trusting him would be as though trusting an Orc, but a far more powerful and intelligent one." At the comment of comparing him to an Orc, the demon let out a low growl.

"I am far more powerful and intelligent than any Orc you will ever encounter, Elf. Those filthy beasts are far beneath me." he said in a irritated tone.

"Not in the manner of which you choose act so rashly." Legolas murmured.

"Whether or not you try and stop me, this conversation is drawing to a halt. And when it is finished I will take what I require and leave you." The Duindyne said in a calm manner that did not match his smoldering expression.

"Gimli, Legolas. I do not ask you to follow me any further." Aragorn said quietly. "Protect our lands once I have left."

"We shall not allow let him take you." Legolas said and then stepped in to whisper. "What of your child Aragorn? No one should grow with the absence of a father or mother. Arwen is in grave danger shall you go. She my no longer be an Elf, but she can still fade from grief."

"Do _not_ grieve and make sure of it that Arwen does not either, I have a plan that _will_ succeed. But it requires that I take my leave with the Duindyne shall it work as I have thought out." Aragorn said in a voice that was scarcely a whisper.

"What do we then do? Wait in the dark for your return?" Legolas hissed under his breath.

"No. Wait for the sunrise of the fourth day. And trust me please. I know what to do." Legolas gazed at his determined expression and he backed away. The Duindyne gave grisly smile.

"Given up have we?" he sneered.

"Never!" Gimli barked stubbornly at the snide comment.

"Yes." Legolas sighed reluctantly and gave Aragorn a quick glance, Gimli's expression turned rather confused.

"Legolas?" he began slowly. "What do you mean by _yes_?" the Elf gave him an _I'll explain it all to you later now please stop talking_ look. The Dwarf shut his mouth as he looked sadly at Aragorn. "Is this really what you wish?"

"It is." the king agreed silently, feeling slightly bad Gimli did not know that he would be fine. He was sure that Legolas would tell the poor Dwarf the truth after the Duindyne left.

"Very well lad. I know you seem able to evade even certain death. So do not disappoint my judgment." he said, unwilling to give up the fight for his companion's safety. Aragorn smiled slightly and knew Gimli was referring to their countless fights and the time he was pronounced to be dead.

"I won't Gimli." he said, voice growing even softer. The Duindyne stepped up and gave a mocking bow.

"If you won't mind my interrupting, it is time that we go you highness." he said, spitting out the last word acidly. Aragorn moved out from behind his friends and made his face void of all emotions except one. Coldness. His allies had never seen him deal a look so harsh, it was not within his nature to look cruel. But he was doing just that, all of his hate directed towards the demon. The glare was so cold and proud it made the Duindyne feel, that for a just moment, he was small and insignificant. But the demon shook off the unnerving feeling quickly. He grabbed Aragorn once more, making both Legolas and Gimli step forward impulsively, and extended his large wings. "Say goodbye to your king." he said contempt fully, but there was a small tremble in his tone from his one moment of discomfort.

"Aragorn!" Gimli cried out, practically against his will, but the Duindyne was already rising into the air, quickly blending in with the black sky, leaving the two remaining hunter all alone in the silence of the White City, to think about what they had just witnessed.

**I know, I know. That was cruel and annoying that I ended in another cliffhanger, but please continue reading! I'm begging you, it gets better! At least, I hope it does... I really do appreciate every comment I get, and if you have questions at all, just ask. Anyways thanks reading another chapter guys, until next time I guess. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: As it has been, always will be, I own nothing. Though I would love too...**

**I am so so so so so so soooooo sorry! I really didn't mean to delay this for so long so please don't hurt me! I have been typing this for a while and completely forgot about it. Also, I just reread my whole story in one sitting, and I realized, that I am not as good a writer as I thought I was. Huh. Really quick I would like to thank all of those who are still keeping up with this story, your support is widely appreciated and I would love it if you continued to give me feedback. Special thanks goes to nyx thraduillion, Elvish Cupcake, Emzieluvsbooks, and 13LegloasWill, you guys are awesome. So once more I apologize for the wait and here we go.**

Legolas let out a weary sigh as Gimli swore under his breath once again. He had just now finished explaining to his friend the reason for Aragorn's surrender. The plan seemed quite inadequate to the Dwarf, so throughout the whole time he continuously muttered under his breath _get himself killed_, while he cursed at the Duindyne in his own tongue. Legolas himself however, though he felt just as confused, he had faith in Aragorn.

"Gimli." the Elf said softly.

"Damn creature." Gimli muttered again.

"Gimli!" Legolas said more loudly. His companion looked at him, as though just now noticing he was there.

"Yes?" he asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"We mustn't tarry on this matter by cursing, it will not help Aragorn. Now is the time that we must decide now how to take action against the darkness that has stolen away our friend." he said grimly. The Dwarf lord let out a deep breath.

"And where, do you suppose we start?" he asked sadly.

"Well first, we should check your injuries, it looks as though you have twisted your leg rather badly." Legolas said, stepping forward to examine him.

"I didn't throw myself at a concrete wall, the Duindyne did that for me. But I have walked away from much worse." he growled. "And you? You are not without wounds either Master Elf." he said looking pointedly at the gash tracing down the prince's arm.

"My arm will not prevent me from walking back to Minas Tirith." he said, the sarcasm edging his voice earned a dangerous glare from the Dwarf. Suddenly, he started looking up swiftly, and causing Gimli to leap into action with his axe. He looked around wildly, swinging his blade.

"What is it? What do you see? More demons? I'll show them-" but Legolas stopped him by holding up a single hand in a gesture for silence.

"Peace _mellon nin_." he said in an attempt to calm his friend. "I simply... well, what is it we are going to tell his people? But more importantly, what do we tell Lady Arwen?" he asked, the tone of thoughtfulness made it as though he actually hoped the Dwarf would have a sensible answer. Gimli's axe fell to his side.

"Arwen." he said softly. "Oh Durin, she's going to kill us." he almost seemed to truly be afraid of the Elf. Legolas could not help but smile. His brave friend had faced Orcs, Wargs, Goblins, Demons, and many worse things, to be frightened of a Elf maiden of all things. Gimli suddenly caught sight of his friend grinning and glared at him defiantly.

"Don't you dare just assume that-" Than Legolas let out a small laugh.

"I am sorry Gimli, I meant no offense." he said, then their glimmer of happiness fade as they remembered their predicament; both became grim once more.

"I suppose we should tell Arwen first. She deserves to known right away. Then I believe sending word to Faramir would be wise, extra enforcements from Ithilien wouldn't hurt either. As for his people, I don't believe we should cause them to fall into panic or disarray, so we have to make up a tale to cover for the absence of their king." he said carefully. Legolas nodded slowly, thinking over any other details.

"I suppose we should head on our way, the sky grows pale and clouds of storm brew on the horizon. We need to reach Arwen as quickly as possible." Legolas said looking into the sky, which was indeed growing lighter, though mournfully in the tones of a dark and heavy grey. It was as though the earth and the sky knew of Aragorn's capture, and were on the verge of tears.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I am kind of not supposed to even be on this website, but hey, I am glad I am returning to this story. Thank you and more is on the way!**


	9. Suggestions?

Hello again and isn't it a magnificent day? The answer is yes. Yes it is. Any who I would like to know if anyone has any ideas for my story! I would love feedback and ideas for extra tidbits to add on to my tale to make it a more memorable one. I occasionally get writer's block and would appreciate the extra help. And though I cannot promise you that your idea will make it, I will give it a fair sense of thought and see if it would fit in, so your chances are high. And again, I must say thank you to all of my lovely readers and your support means a lot. I already am planning on the following chapters and have a main idea of the layout of the rest of the story. So thanks for consideration, I love you all, and happy posting!


End file.
